


No Child Left Behind

by Guinevak



Series: CloneDad 'Verse [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arguing, Childhood, Childhood Trauma, Drabble, Found Family, Gen, Parenthood, the challenges of adulting when you're only 14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22104331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevak/pseuds/Guinevak
Summary: Rex is pretty sure kids need education.
Relationships: Cassian & Rex
Series: CloneDad 'Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1357897
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	No Child Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [humanshrugemoji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanshrugemoji/gifts).



Rex runs a hand over his hair. “Everyone goes to school when they’re eight, Cassian.”

“You didn’t!”

He opens his mouth. Shuts it. The kid crosses skinny arms and stares him in the eye.

“I got an early start,” he says, attempting dignity. 

Cassian swings his feet, glowering. “I learn things from you.”

“Not everything.”

“Everything I need to.”

“Kid,—”

“ _No_ ,” yelling over him. “Don’t _tell_ me I don’t wanna grow up like you, I hate that—”

“That’s enough.”

“Maybe I do!”

Rex wills himself not to shout. Instead it comes out barely audible. “Maybe I don’t want you to.”


End file.
